roadtohillnothingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Company
The Company was a massive world-wide corporation that was established in the 1940s by war veterans Count Lewis and Frank Edmund II. History Towards the end of the second World War, Count Lewis and his friend Frank Edmund II dreamed of a society of strong men and women that would consist of only soldiers and scientists, everyone else would be outcasts. It only took a couple of years for the two founders to become rich men with an army of followers now known as "The Company" After the death of Count Lewis due to his cancer, Edmund II would take control of the Company as its sole leader. The Company would be led throughout the years by either a single or a group of leaders. Those who were incharge held the rank of Company leader. 2010 The Company leaders in 2010 mostly produced bio and nuclear weapons, as-well as other military and experimental products. The Company built the massive space craft called the Shadow Sword. They were also responsible for the mining operations on the Colony. They had three secret facilities below New York, including the Company HQ. The main control lab for the Company was inside a Russian base, it was the first place on Earth to come in contact with the virus. The Company agent, Johnson spent most of his time working in the main control lab in Russia. He was also based at the Hill Nothing facility in the united states. When the virus broke out in 2010, the Company leaders quickly convinced the Russian government to nuke the major cities, in order to stop the virus from spreading. This caused the Destruction of Russia. When news of the virus had escaped Russia, the Company leaders abandoned their facilities and headed to the HQ in New York. They sealed themselves underground as the rest of the world crumbled around them. A few days later, the Company leaders had obtained information from Johnson that one of the Company agents called Scarlet was planning to betray them. She was going to steal all current research on the virus and the experiments. The leaders quickly contacted the Russian base, which had been secured by a Russian military force. They ordered an attack force to head to Hill Nothing and kill Scarlet, and to destroy the secret base, along with anyone else present. The attack force failed, and they were all killed. The Company leaders got back into contact with Johnson, they knew that they had to contain the virus somehow. They ordered Johnson to head to the Colony and discover more of what had happened on the Colony. Johnson was also ordered to find any research from Doctor Kelly, the head Company researcher. The Company lost contact with Johnson not long after that, fearing that they may have lost their best agent. The sent a few agents on a small space shuttle to the Colony to find Johnson. All they found was a teenage girl called Susie, in shock, starving and full of hate for the Company. The agents took Susie back to Earth and questioned her for a number of days. Susie managed to escape when the building that they were in was overun with infected. The leaders layed low for the next few months in the HQ, not knowing what was happening to the world above. When the virus was eradicated in 2011, the Company was shut-down and the leaders were wanted criminals. Fearing prosecution for their crimes, a poison was vented into their control room killing them all in a matter of minutes. Although the Company was shut-down and the leaders dead, smaller factions of the Company survived. These remnants would continue to manufacture and sell weapons. The position of a direct leader was left vacant, instead Company officer's and various surviving agents assumed command. In 2032, Johnson and Susie found the Company leaders dead. They also discovered the virus had been a Company creation unleashed on the Colony as a test. Johnson believed the Company was disorganized and required a new leader. Susie was aware that he wanted more power and that he had been planning for years to take over. Susie attempted to kill Johnson but he fled and firmly established himself as Company leader. Following the destruction of New York, a Nuclear war erupted to stop the virus outbreak. As the war ended, the Company remained the only authority left in the world. A small rebellion created from the remains of the old Governments under the command of Scaz launched a rebellion against Johnson and his Company. In 2035, after fierce fighting between the two factions Johnson was killed in Hill Nothing. With Johnson dead the Company quickly collapsed. The victorious rebels established the Global Republic and peace returned to the world. Category:Factions Category:Villians